coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Myra Booth
Myra Booth (née Dickinson) was the wife of Jerry Booth and a resident of 13 Coronation Street from 1963 to 1964. Biography A typist by profession, Myra Dickinson was a single child, and was spoiled by her parents. She was used to a life of comfort and getting what she wanted. At a concert in 4th September 1963, Myra met shy builder Jerry Booth and fell for him. Unbeknown to her, Jerry was going through a difficult time after being dumped by Sheila Birtles, and he was easily led by Myra into a relationship, which domineering Myra took charge of. Myra was eager to marry and soon decided on a date - 19th October, less than two months after the pair met. The couple got married on the date at St. Paul's Church. Dennis Tanner was the reluctant best man, making a speech full of show business references. The Booths went on a honeymoon in Torquay and upon their return moved into 13 Coronation Street, which Jerry had bought. At Jerry's insistence, Myra didn't take a job, except for a brief stint helping out at Gamma Garments. Jerry preferred Myra to stay at home to handle the housekeeping. Consequently, they had only a modest income and couldn't afford many of the luxuries Myra was used to, although if Myra wanted something she usually bought it anyway on Hire Purchase. Inevitably, within a few months the mortgage and Hire Purchase repayments became too much for the Booths, and Myra stopped paying without telling Jerry. Their problems were exacerbated when Myra found out she was pregnant, but even as Jerry struggled to take control of their finances and work out a way to pay their debts, Myra continued to spend on Hire Purchase. When Jerry took charge of the situation, Myra realised how much trouble they were in and broke down. She arranged with her parents for the couple to move in with them, and her father, George Dickinson, agreed to help with the repayments. Jerry and Myra left Coronation Street on 20th May 1964. Later in the year, Myra gave birth prematurely and their baby daughter passed away after a few weeks. Myra stopped being affectionate towards Jerry and moved into a separate bedroom while Jerry, in an effort to save his crumbling marriage, offered her a fresh start in a new home. Jerry thought they stood a better chance away from Myra's father but Myra had no faith in him and turned him down, and so on 17th October Jerry walked out on her. He attempted a reconciliation a few weeks later, when he went back to Myra and repeated his offer, only to be told that she would never get back with him. In 1965, Jerry returned to his old job at the Builder's Yard with Len Fairclough. Myra hoped for a reconciliation and her father went to see Jerry on her behalf to find out Jerry's intentions. In 1966, Jerry went to see Myra for a divorce, but as she didn't want one she refused. It wasn't until the Booths had been married for three years until Jerry could start divorce proceedings. Myra's Decree Nisi came through in January 1968. After a chance encounter with Jerry at the ice rink, Myra went to see him at home and broke down, begging to stay the night. Myra stayed at Len's for a few weeks and tried to look after Jerry, but when she mooted the idea of getting back together, Jerry turned the offer down. When she tried to seduce Jerry, he asked her to leave, worrying that she would complicate the divorce. Myra left but told the court she'd spent the night with Jerry, even though they had slept in separate beds. Jerry admitted letting Myra stay and told the agent that she had tried to seduce him, deciding to tell the truth rather than deny being with Myra. The divorce eventually came through without complication, and Myra never returned to Jerry's life. As of 1973, Myra was unmarried and living in Birkenhead. Background information *Susan Jameson first appeared as Myra in Episode 285 and appeared in 61 episodes. On her character, Jameson recalls: "She was very young, and I think she thought that there should be more to life than what she had really. I think she had high expectations, and quite a high opinion of herself." *Myra and Jerry were axed by incoming Producer Tim Aspinall in May 1964. Both later returned to the series - Jerry in 1965 and Myra for an eight-episode stint in 1968. The seduction scenes between Myra and Jerry in 1968, then-considered risque, were recorded to minimize possible scandal, much to Susan Jameson's regret as she recalls: "(Jerry) was allowed to look as though he had no clothes on but I wasn't. I was setting out to get him into bed and I had to wear winceyette pyjamas. I was furious." First and last lines "Excuse me?" (First line, to father George) --- "That's where you're wrong, because there is a witness and a very reliable one too." (Final line, to Jerry Booth) See also *Full list of appearances External links *Myra Booth at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1963 marriages Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:1963 debuts Category:1968 departures Category:Booth family